jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Demonic Court Catalyst
Demonic Court Catalyst( ),'' also known as '''Demon Court's Weapons of Disorder' is the name given to a set of seven weapons created by Ajuka Beelzeroth to be bestow unto the Neo-Satans with the intention to be used against world-class threats in DxD: Aegis continuity. As the name suggests, they're weapons of mass destruction which are able to kill Gods and unleash chaotic results. Summary The Demonic Court Catalysts are Ajuka's last inventions before his retirement as a satan, and a form of legacy which he would leave as a glimpse of hope against apocalyptic threats such as 666(Trihexa), Ziegedererde or similar entities before his death. The set of Seven Weapons then were bestow to Seven devils, who would later become the Neo-Satans by Grandmaster Millicas and Beelzeroth, as a mark of their worth as leaders of all Devils and Rulers of the Underworld. As the name may imply, Demonic Court Catalysts are weapons with the same destructive level as a Longinus-tier Sacred Gear, if not more dangerous, and are suppose to be used against world-class threats such as High-tier Gods and dragons, multiplying the already satan-level power of the Demon Lords and unleashing an immensily powerful demonic attack which is said to be able to kill any God, and if all of them are used at the same time, it has the potential to destroy any world several times and cause mass genocide on multiple races. So far, only Marcenas, Marye and Sora have been reported to have used their DCC, Marenas causing the mass genocide and extinction of the Titan race of the Greek faction, Marye using it as a form of intimidation against the Elder Demon Council, and Sora being the only one useing for good intetion, as he used it to put out a mass flame caused by an unnamed god. Rules Because of weapons' nature and the usually conflicting personalities of the current Satans, Grandmaster Millicas decreed several rules for a safe use of Demonic Court Catalysts, being that any form of violation will have the accused Satan punished and his/her weapon confiscated for a uncertain amount of time: * Demonic Court Catalysts should never be used by a Satan against another Satan. * Their use is free in the Underworld. In any other other realm, regardless of location, should have either of the Grandmasters's permission of use. * Demonic Court Catalysts should never be used more than twice at the same day and location. ** Related to the above, if two Demonic Court Catalysts are in the same location, regardless of proximity, only one can be used. If the realm is already victim of one, a second Demonic Court Catalysts should never be used against it. * Demonic Court Catalysts can only be used by one of the Neo-Great Satans, and no one else, ever, * Demonic Court Catalysts should be used as a last resort, not as any form of intimidation or threat. * The Satan who uses one of the Demonic Court Catalyst will be responsible for all the Collateral damage and innocent lives taken. ** Related to the above, all the responsabilties, guilt and consequences shall befall the Satan who used the Demonic Court Catalyst. * Demonic Court Catalysts can be only used against other Gods under either of the Grandmasters's orders. * Marcenas, whatever you're thinking, just DON'T, ''please.'' ** Marye, please don't encourage him. * Under Grandmaster Millicas Gremory's orders, disregard all the rules above. List of Demonic Court Catalysts Existence Collapse Breakdown Madness Edge Eldra Crusader Maker Farcry Belladonna Seawater Futaba Annihilation Evil Virus X Trivia * The majority of the Demonic Court Catalysts were based on Neuro's 777 weapons of the demon world/7 weapons of the demon lord from the Nougami Neuro series, and Eldra Crusader Maker being based off the Longinus Annihilation Maker. * Marcenas was the first to have his DCC confiscated, the second being Marye. * According to Alice, only Zoroaster has not used his DCC so far. * According to Alice, not even one of the Heavenly dragons would be match for any of the DCC. Even Shiva would have problems against one or two of them, but would have major problems against X and Existence Collapse. Category:DxD: Aegis Category:Terminology (Aegis) Category:Items (Aegis) Category:Satans (Aegis)